


Fate/Remnant

by OddestWriter



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: RWBY Fate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddestWriter/pseuds/OddestWriter
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Summoning

_ The Holy Grail. An omnipotent wish granting device that can grant the user’s greatest wish. Every six decades, a war for the Holy Grail is held in the city of Vale, where 7 Mages are chosen to become Masters, summoning Heroic Spirits to fight for them. This is the 5th Grail War to be held, and the most climactic one of all… _

Blake Belladonna slouched over the cafe table, glaring at the 3 red marks on the back of her hand. This was it, she had been chosen to fight in the Holy Grail War. Standing up and walking away, Blake decided she needed to talk to someone.. She wouldn’t tell them about the Grail War, but she just needed to talk to someone. As she walked down the street, Blake pulled on a glove, to cover her command seals

The cat faunus walked briskly down the sidewalk, only to run into the person she was looking for. Yang Xiao Long, a scarily competent Mage, with an emphasis on magic-enhanced close combat. She didn’t have the normal confidence in her step.

“Blake...I need to talk.” Yang said, sounding downtrodden. 

“So do I.” 

“Well...that’s convenient.” Yang laughed, although it was without humor. The duo of friends made their way to a different restaurant, sitting down.

“Blake…” Yang said, “Ruby’s been chosen as a master…for the Grail War.”

Blake’s eyes widened. Yang’s sister...was going to be her opponent in the Grail War. Now Blake was definitely not telling Yang that she was also chosen.

“And…” Yang continued, presenting her right arm to Blake, revealing 3 crimson command seals, “So was I.”

Blake’s eyes widened at this. Her best friend, and her best friend’s sister, were to be her opponent. However, Blake hid her emotions and nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah…” Yang murmured. The duo sat together, eating, until Yang stood and laughed, “Well, I guess it's time for me to get to it.”

As the blonde walked away, Blake stood up, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a small pendant with a golden monkey token at the end. 

“Me too.” 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Blake stood in front of a magic circle, sighing. The circle was drawn out, the monkey necklace set in the middle of it. 

“My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the grail’s call, and obey my will and reasoning...answer my summoning!”

…

“I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world!” Yang chanted, “That I shall defeat, all the evil in the world!”

…

Ruby Rose stood in her room, chanting, “You, seven heavens clad in the three words of power!”

…

“Arrive from the ring of deterrence…” A girl clad in white chanted from a hotel room.

…

“Yet thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou bound in a cage of madness...and I am the one who commands the change!” A woman in a red dress laughed.

…

“Guardian of the scales.!” A young mage in a dark hoodie chanted, the circle erupting into bright light.

…

A short girl with bright orange hair smiled wildly as the light reached its peak.

…

Blake’s eyes widened as the heroic spirit heroic appeared. Golden hair and eyes that flickered between bright blue and deep gray. A golden monkey tail traced circles on the ground behind them. In his hands he held a red and golden staff.

...

Yang already had a feeling this wouldn’t be a smooth ride of a partnership. Gray hair framed an arrogant smirk. Dressed in gray and black, the spirit carried no weapon, but carried himself like he’d win any fight.

…

Ruby stared in awe at her servant, with shoulder length orange hair, wearing a pale beige blouse. “Salutations!” The heroic spirit greeted.

…

The girl in white stared in awe as the heroic spirit appeared, hair as white as snow, carrying themselves like a trained soldier, sabre at the ready.

…

The woman in the red dress laughed as the heroic spirit appeared. A white and red mask covered half of his face, black horns extending from his face. A crimson sword was gripped in their gloved hands. The spirit threw his head back and roared.

…

The teen in the hoodies shouted in excitement as a woman in gold and red armor with scarlet hair appeared. “I did it...I DID IT!”

“Excuse me?” The spirit asked, thoroughly confused.

…

A man dressed in light greens appeared, gripping two blades in his hands. His black hair had a streak of magenta in it, and was tied back. The orange-haired girl whooped in joy, smile growing even wider.

…

“Hello there.” The monkey faunus asked, spinning his staff and taking a knee, “Are you the one who summoned me?”


	2. Lancer and Rider

Blake stared at the Heroic Spirit in front of her. He wore a friendly smile and looked...earnest.

“Can you stand up?” Blake asked, to which the heroic spirit instantly popped up.

“Can you tell me who you are?” Blake said slowly, “I assume you’re the Lancer Class, so can you tell me which heroic spirit you are?”

“You are right! I am the Lancer Class Servant! Sun Wukong!” The spirit crowed, running a hand through his golden hair, “I hail from Vacuo!”

“Vacuo…” Blake murmured as she made her way through the house. Sun followed her. Blake opened the door into a room with a small bookshelf, filled to the brim with books. 

“You seem to like reading.” Sun noted, taking a seat on the bed.

“Yes.” Blake answered curtly, leafing through a book detailing several of Remnants myths, eventually finding a page referencing the spirit she summoned.

_ Sun Wukong, a trickster and thief hailing from the deserts of Vacuo. He led a successful career in his early life, only to be caught by General Neptune Vasilias in his early 20’s. He was offered parole if he aided the Navy in the capture of the Pirate Captain Scarlet David. Unknown events led to the trio working together, alongside mysterious swordsman Sage Ayana. _

_ The four embarked on some quest, and were never seen again… _

Blake looked back up at Sun and narrowed her eyes.

“Lancer.”

“You can use my name.”

“Sun. How’d your journey end?”

“I’m...not quite sure.”

…

Yang and the heroic spirit stared each other down, sizing each other up. The servant’s steel gray eyes had a bored light in them.

“Great,” the heroic spirit sighed, “I got summoned by a bimbo.” 

“HEY!”

“Am I wrong?” The spirit asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Yes!” Yang insisted, before sighing, “What servant are you...and who are you?”

Mercury stroked his chin for a second seeming thinking, “Ah! Mercury Black! Rider Class servant!”

“Rider...I was hoping for caster,” Yang sighed, “You’ll have to do.”

“Caster?” Mercury scoffed, “You a coward or something? Only bitches summon Casters.”

“No you dumbass.” Yang sighed, “I fight up close, I wanted a support servant.”

Mercury raised an eyebrow, “Fancy yourself a fighter? This could be interesting.” 

“Can you enter spirit form?” Yang asked.

“Why?”

“I need to visit someone.”

“Okay,” Mercury shrugged, before fading into a blue light. Yang left her house and made her way to Blake’s.

“You visiting a friend? The war started and you’re going to hang out! You really are a bimbo…” Mercury’s voice echoed in Yang’s head.

“She likes books.” Yang explained, “May be able to find out more about you.”

“Libraries exist.”

“Shut up Mercury.”

Yang arrived in front of Blake’s condo, which was on the second floor of a residential complex. Suddenly, Mercury manifested next to her.

“Rider! What are you doing?” Yang hissed, before seeing a shadowed figure standing on the roof.

“Another servant.” Yang gasped. 

“Hey there,” the servant laughed, “You here for my master?”

“Your...master?” Yang murmured, before her eyes widened, “No.”

“Well,” Mercury laughed, “Looks like visiting your friend wasn’t a great idea.”

“Lancer?” Blake’s voice asked, “Who are you talking to?” 

“Another master-servant duo.” Lancer answered, spinning his staff around his wrist, and flicking his monkey tail.

Blake pulled herself onto the roof, seeing Yang. The duos eyes locked and Blake sighed.

“Dammit. I hoped this wouldn’t happen till later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is welcomed and encouraged.


	3. Lancer and Rider: Part 2

Lancer leapt from the roof, swinging his staff over his head. Mercury flipped backwards, dodging the blow.

“Lancer, stop!” Blake ordered.

“Wait what?” Sun asked, turning to look at Blake.

“Rider, hold back,” Yang said. Mercury scowled, but obeyed.

Blake climbed down from the roof, coming to stand across from Yang. An awkward tension permeated the air, Sun and Mercury both glaring each other down. 

“So.” Yang sighed, “You’re also a master after all.”

Blake nodded sadly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier Yang. It was just...a lot. Especially since you told me Ruby’s involved as well.”

“I can understand.”

“Whelp, looks like we’re going to the library after all.” Mercury said, turning sharply.

Blake cocked an eyebrow, prompting Yang to explain, “I wanted to find out more about Rider.”

Blake nodded, “Well, you probably should go to the library. You wouldn’t want me discovering who your servant is.”

Yang’s mouth tugged down in a frown before fighting it off of her face. “Well, I hope you’re not the next person I meet on the battlefield, Blake.” 

Blake frowned, her face saddening, “Yeah.”

Yang turned walking off, Mercury fading into spirit form. Blake sighed, before turning to go back into her apartment. 

“So...was that a friend of yours?” Sun asked, following her.

“Lancer….can you, stay in spirit form for the rest of the night, I need to think.”

Sun was slightly taken aback, before he nodded, fading away, “Call me if I’m needed Master.”

Blake went into the apartment, before collapsing on her bed, sighing. She couldn’t accept it. She didn’t want to accept it. But there it was. Yang was her foe in the Holy Grail War. She’d have to face her to get the grail. She’d have to…

“Master.” Sun’s voiced echoed in the room.

Blake looked up at the lancer, crouched next to her bed. “I thought I told you to go into spirit form?”

“You were crying.” The heroic spirit said, “I wanted to see what was wrong.”

“I wasn’t….” Blake began to retort before finally feeling the latent sensation of the tears that had rolled down her face.

“What’s wrong,” Sun said softly, sitting down next to her.

“Please...please go back into Spirit Form Sun.” Blake sighed, “I just need to think.”

Sun looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t, instead fading into blue sparkles.

…

Yang walked, directionless, through the city. She’d passed the library several times, staring blankly into the cityscape.

_ Are you going to go into the library or not, master? _

“Oh right,” Yang said, although it was half-hearted and noncommittal, turning into the library. “Wait outside.”

Mercury cocked an eyebrow, before responding  _ Alright Blondie, be quick about it. _

Yang didn’t respond, only entering the library. Mercury returned to physical form, leaning against the wall, steely eyes scanning the street. 

“Geeze,” Mercury groaned, closing his eyes, “First her sister, and then Lancer’s master, Blondie’s not gonna be able to fight either…”

“So, what you’re saying is that you don’t think you’ll win this grail war?”

Mercury’s eyes shot open, coming face to face with a tall woman with snow-white hair. Icy blue-eyes bore into the rider-class servant. She was dressed in the elegant robes of a wizard, and behind her stood a near identical girl wearing a white jacket and skirt.

_ Shit _

Mercury laughed, “Maybe.”

“Then why don’t you just give up,” the tall woman said, “And accept a quick death.”

_ Master, there’s another servant out here! _ Mercury warned across the mental link, before saying aloud, “Just because I don’t think I’ll win, doesn’t mean I won’t fight!” 

Faster than the other servant could track, Mercury’s foot shot out, landing a kick to their torso, sending them staggering back. 

“Wi-Caster!” The younger girl shouted.

“Master, clear the area!” Caster shouted, before slamming a palm against the ground. A circle of runes appeared, and from it sprung a wolfish-creature that seemed to be made of ice.

“Well, at least I know why you’re caster,” Mercury sighed, before shooting towards the creature, kicking at it. The kicks quickly overwhelmed the summon, although right as Mercury was about to finish it off, a blast of cold hit him in the side, sending the servant sprawling.

“What class are you though?” Caster asked, an icy blue glow surrounding her hand, “I’d like to know which servant we’re about to eliminate.”

“Yeah, right.” Mercury spat, “Like I’d die here!” 

Yang burst through the library, shouting, “Rider, back down, we’re leaving.”

“Why, another one of your friends!?” Mercury snarled.

“Not this time.” Yang said, “We got what we needed, and we don’t need civilians getting involved.”

“There’s no need for that,” Caster’s master explained, “I’ve put up a bounded field. No one comes in, no one comes out.”

“Well, then,” Yang smirked, magic circuit lines appearing on her limbs, “Feel free to go all out Rider, just keep her servant off me! I’ll deal with the master!”

Mercury smiled, “There you go Blondie!”

“Stay back Master,” Caster said, “If Rider’s Master closes the distance on you, it’ll be over.”

Caster’s master nodded, taking a few steps back.

The tension could be sliced by a knife, the air feeling stuffy as the combatants stared each other down. 

Rider shot forward, and the first battle of the Grail War truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is welcomed and encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
